svr06fandomcom-20200213-history
Mankind
__TOC__ First Hardcore Champion (2010-2012) World Champion Dynamite Derek recently voiced his love for ECW. With that, there was a 30-man ECW alumni battle royal established featuring stars from the company and brand combined with the winner receiving a shot at the World title at the next pay per view. However, it was Kurt Angle who wound up with the victory when he dumped Mankind over the top rope with great ease. Shortly after winning, Angle said that this victory may have been the easiest of his life. He went on further by stating that he showed everyone tonight why ECW the company and ECW the brand were both failures, they both lost Kurt Angle. Now, it will be a battle of the heroes as the superhero Dynamite Derek defends his World Heavyweight gold against the Olympic hero Kurt Angle. The wrestling machine versus the mean bean machine. Who will prevail in this test of athleticism? In a Laugh Like Pee-Wee qualifying match, Mankind took on Orlando Jordan. OJ managed to get plenty of good shots in, but was no match for Mr. Socko. Mankind goes straight to the Laugh Like Pee-Wee match while OJ goes back to being JBL's Virgil. Mankind defeated 19 other opponents in a special Memorial Day Battle Royal. He then proceeded to eat Chef Boyardee Ravioli with U.S. troops in the crowd. In the All I Want For Christmas is My Two Front Teeth Ladder match, Mankind and Chris Benoit fought to regain their toothy grin. Shawn Michaels was guest enforcer, being that he knows something about losing his smile. In the end, it was Mankind who retrieved his teeth so he could once again say “Sister Susie sitting on a thistle.” In the 30-man Laugh Like Pee-wee match, Dark Dynamite Derek had the misfortune of drawing number one. As everyone patiently awaited the second entrant, a cryptic video played signifying "reemergence". To everyone's surprise, a cape and cowl sporting Dynamite Derek walked through the curtain. As if this wasn't shocking enough, the likes of Saba Simba and Junkyard Dog made unexpected appearances throughout the course of the match. In the end, it came down to the unlikely combination of Undertaker, Mankind, DEFAULT, and Snitsky. Undertaker was first to fall, followed by DEFAULT's godfather Mankind. The battle scarred Snitsky attempted to hang on, but DEFAULT got the best of him, hitting him with the Funny-5. DEFAULT proceeded to toss the Herpe-Having Hellion over the top rope and to the floor to win the third annual Laugh Like Pee-wee. Teddy Long announced that coming up, they would have a 20-man Battle Royal with the winner being able to reach into Teddy Long's Grab Bag! The contest featured the likes of Count Out, Booker T, Kingpin, Junkyard Dog, Big Show, Coach D, Shelton Benjamin, British Bulldog, Rey Mysterio, Lex Luger, Iron Sheik, Jimmy Hart, King Hippo, Hollywood Nova, Mark Jindrak, Doug Basham, Chris Masters, Commissioner Slaughter, and Mankind. However, the biggest surprise was the return of the reanimated Orlando Jordan. In the end, it came down to OJ, Mankind, and Slaughter. After Mankind foolishly eliminated himself, Slaughter took advantage of OJ's befuddlement and eliminated him. The Commissioner happily reached into Teddy Long's Grab Bag, only to pull out a certificate for a free spa day....WITH DAH UNDERTAKAH! Return and Arrested Developmental (2013-present) The WPW Invitational saw an initial five combatants vie for a chance at entering the most powerful stable in SvR06. They were Mankind, Jimmy Hart, founding WPW member Al Snow, Tiger wearing a Native American-inspired outfit, and the debuting superspy Wrestler: Unstoppable. As the battle royal was about to commence, the attention was once again drawn to the entranceway. A familiar figure stood amidst pyrotechnics and sepia tone overlays. A figure of a cat. Josh the Cat scratched and clawed his way through the opposition as the crowd erupted with “Meow!” chants. Despite his efforts, he eventually found himself on the outside of the ring. Before he left, however, he sprayed the ring apron as a territorial sign that we haven’t seen the last of him. The match-up came down to Mankind and Wrestler: Unstoppable. Unfortunately, Mankind’s attempt to elbow Double-O Seven off the apron led to his elimination. It was discovered that Brock Lesnar had attacked Mankind immediately after he drew his Laugh Like Pee-wee number. The attack rendered him apparently unable to compete, with the WWE Champion taking the spot off of his hands. Diaz's Fuck Fest reached a milestone, hitting the 10 Fest mark. Commemorating this, the event kicked off with a special pre-show battle royal Fest panelfeaturing stars of the past. Triple H, Ric Flair, Tribal Cow, and others stepped attempted to come out on top, but it was Hall of Famer Mike Rotch who stunned everyone with his impressive victory and invisible pogo stick. The expert panel of Dusty Rhodes, Earthquake, and Dude Love was left speechless. Six Arrested Developmental talents competed in a battle royal for a chance to enter the Laugh Like Pee-wee match at the end of the evening. The over-the-top-rope bout included Cruiserweight Champion Rey Mysterio, Shawn Michaels, “Just” Christian, Hardcore Champion Mankind, and Batista. The former Main Event Champion had vowed victory in the weeks leading up to the event. However, that was before he would be aware that returning rival Scott Steiner would be entering the fray after returning from injury at his hands. After “Just” Christian inadvertently found himself on the outside of the ring, Big Poppa Pump lifted Batista over the top rope to punch his ticket for the main event. Appearances *Fist Fuck Yourself! (2010) *Dr. Meinheimer (2010 v1) *Laugh Like Pee-wee (2010) *Macho Man Memorial Day Madness (2011) *It's a Very Merry SvR06 Christmas (2011) *Laugh Like Pee-wee (2012) *Macho Man Memorial Day Madness (2012) *There Are No Cats In America (2013) *Laugh Like Pee-wee (2014) *Diaz's Fuck Fest X *Developmental Hell 2: Too Hot To Handle *Developmental Hell 7: Hellfire & Brimstone *Developmental Hell 8: Cool Burn *Developmental Hell 9: Burn In Hell *Laugh Like Pee-wee (2015) *Developmental Hell 11: To Hell And Back *Developmental Hell 12: To Hell With Them *Developmental Hell 14: Back to the Minors *It's a Very SvR06 Christmas (2015) *Developmental Hell 22: State of the Union *Developmental Hell 23: Cruise Control In ring Aliases/Nicknames *Dude Love *"The Hardcore Legend" *Mick Foley Championships and Accomplishments *Hardcore Championship (3 times)